


Lextra's Promposal

by 17mndonahue



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17mndonahue/pseuds/17mndonahue
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have gone to school together for quite a long time but have never talked to each other. Lexa finally has the wits to ask Clarke to prom but can't help being extra about it.I saw this post on Tumblr the other day about the cutest lesbian couple and one being so extra and getting a Masserati for prom instead of a limo and thus became inspired to create a fic where Lexa is just as extra as that girlfriend.





	Lextra's Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So it's been a quick minute since I wrote a fanfic (my life has been essays upon essays) and this is also the first time I have written a story about these two. I know it is nowhere near prom season but I saw this post and couldn't help but write about it. Also huge shout out to Zodiaciller on Tumblr for being an amazing Beta! Please feel free to comment.
> 
> http://clarylightbane.tumblr.com/post/160175029268/honestly-looks

Perusing through the halls, Clarke glanced around, taking in all of the prom banners and decorations everywhere. It’s senior year and stereotypically speaking she should be excited and jumping for joy at the thought of going with the quarterback and hottest boy in school, but for some reason she wants the rumors to be false, she just does not want Finn Collins to be asking her to prom. The idea of him having a well thought out romantic promposal is laughable and, if she is being honest with herself, so is the idea of going to prom with him at all. Clarke didn’t care for Finn much; his cockiness was overwhelming and everything about him was just a huge turn off. She could not understand how anyone would want to go out with him. Shaking her head, she made her way to the next class, AP Literature, her favorite class too and not just because of the amazing books. Sitting down she quickly pulled out her copy of Jane Eyre and her notebook, setting them both on her desk she risked a quick look at her phone.

**Ray of sunshine: Guess who got the hottest date to prom?  
Octagon: Obv. me bitches... I mean have you seen my man. **

Clarke chuckled under her breath before looking up to see who just walked in. _Now there’s someone who’s cocky and sexy._ She thought gazing up at the other person. Lexa Woods can ask me to prom any day. As long as Clarke has known of Lexa’s existence, for 3 years to be exact, she has always had a deep need to talk to the girl, to cuddle with her, to make out with her, to just be with her and that is no one’s fault but Lexa’s. How dare Lexa wear that snug fitting leather jacket and that sexy smirk? How could she walk down the hallway like it’s a runway? Who let her steal all the emerald’s just for those damn eyes? Alright, Clarke, too gay. Making eye contact with Lexa, she blushed before looking away and back down at her phone. _Let’s go Clarke, just act straight for a minute and talk to the damn girl. You don’t even know if she’s gay never mind willing to date you._ Watching Lexa take her seat across the room she huffed, _obviously she’s gay do you have eyes at all?_ Setting her phone down she got settled into her seat ready for a class full of pinning and completely gay thoughts.

Class was boring today, mostly because three quarters of the time Clarke was making quick glances at Lexa, only to not have them returned at all. Just a usual class day in the life of her. Getting up as the bell rang Clarke had a little more luck though, risking one last glance at Lexa as she turned to push in her chair. She caught Lexa’s eyes and immediately forgot everything she was doing. Sending the brunette a shy smile, she shook herself out of her daze and pushed in the chair fully. Heading Lexa’s way, she kept her head down trying to not make it super awkward.  
“Hey, Clarke, right?” Someone spoke up next to her. Clarke looked up in surprise, making eye contact with the greenest eyes.

“Cla- YES! Yeah that’s me.” She stumbled over her words, surprised Lexa knew who she was. “You’re Lexa.”

“Yes, that would be me.” Lexa glanced down and wiped her mouth in a nervous manner. “I’m surprised you know who I am. I’ve been trying to gather up the courage to talk to you for a while now.”  
Clarke’s eye widened in surprise and searched Lexa’s face for any sign that she was lying, but the only thing that the blonde could find was the slight blush spreading across the other girl’s cheeks.

“Seriously?” Clarke cleared her throat before continuing. “We’ve had tons of classes together. We could have been talking since forever but you seemed too cool to talk to me. I could never think of you as someone who wanted to talk to me about anything.”  
Lexa chuckled before gesturing her hands out, silently asking to walk with her to the parking lot. “Too cool?” She tucked her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket; her actions a complete contradiction of her words. “I never thought of myself of being too cool to talk to a pretty girl such as yourself. Maybe not good enough for you, but never too cool. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a little something I heard. That thing being along the lines of Finn asking you to prom.”

Clarke stopped in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the glares from her classmates that were walking behind her. “What about it?" She asked. "Does he have you roped into some elaborate plan with him too?”

“Finn? An elaborate plan?" Lexa scoffed. "No, I think he just plans to show up at your house the night of and expects you to be all ready and leave with him.” Resting against one of the lockers, she continued. “But by the sounds of it, you don’t seem to want to be a part of that. Tell me, is going to prom with the star quarterback not your dream?” Lexa leaned in closer to where Clarke was standing. Smirking at the other girl she continued. “Did you not want America’s favorite cliché to take part in your prom night?”

 _No, I want you!_ Clarke started to get nervous, it seemed like Lexa could read her mind the way the brunette was eyeing her with that sexy as hell cocky smirk. Despite all this Clarke tried to put herself out there. _It doesn’t hurt to play a little bit of the game._

“Well, if no one else is gonna ask me I guess it’s best if he just assumes I’m going with him.” Clarke mimicked Lexa relaxed position against the lockers, mentally crossing her fingers that she read Lexa’s inquisition correctly.

“Well,” Lexa started, biting her lip for a second before continuing. “I guess this other person better get their act together and ask you. I would hate for them to regret letting you slip between their fingers.”

Clarke mentally cheered, reveling in the fact that she was right and know she knew that, somehow, Lexa was gonna ask her to prom.

“They better hurry up and ask, I haven’t got all day. Actually, I was just leaving to go pick out my dress and Finn’s tie.” Clarke pushed herself of the locker, trying to look nonchalant. Walking away from where Lexa was still leaning, Clarke swayed her hips a little harder, hoping that maybe the other girl would shout it out now. The further she got from her, the less it seemed like Lexa was going to ask. Instead of turning back around to face her embarrassment, Clarke let her face fall and continued out to her car.

Little did she know, that as she was having a mediocre night at home, Lexa was across town planning the best Promposal one could pull off in a single night. As Clarke did her AP homework, Lexa was at Walmart buying as many Christmas lights as possible and while Clarke was getting ready for school the next morning, Lexa was also getting ready but for something that, in her eyes, was way more important than school.  
She went out of her way trying to make sure everything was perfect and in place. Checking at her watch, Lexa swore and adjusted her tie, Clarke was going to be there any minute, not that Lexa had paid too much attention in the hopes of arriving at the same time and striking up a conversation in the last week or anything. She ran back to her car really quick grabbing her bouquet of Carnations she picked that morning and did a light jog back to her location. Spotting Clarke’s car, she quickly got back into place and waited, hoping that she read their conversation yesterday correctly.

On the other end of the parking lot, Clarke was in awe, what appeared to be Christmas lights were hung across the side of the school wall spelling out ‘PROM?’. And right next to the question mark was Lexa herself, looking nervously on. As quick as she could, Clarke parked her car and got out taking big strides towards Lexa. Analyzing the scene, she saw that not only were there lights hung up along the wall, but that there were candles set out under them and surrounding Lexa, as if she was trying to turn the school into the most romantic location she could think of. Along with this, Lexa was dressed up in, what looked to be, the most expensive bow tie and was holding a bouquet of flowers with her.

“Was this quick enough for you, Miss Griffin? Or did you already pick out you and Finn’s matching outfits?” Lexa shifted her weight nervously before smirking at Clarke. “So, what do you say?”

“Lucky for you I forgot to go out last night and pick out the outfits, so yes, I will go to prom with you.” Clarke smiled at Lexa walking towards her. “Are these Carnations? Wouldn’t someone usually have roses when they are asking another to prom?”

“Usually, yes, you would have roses but I didn’t want you to just have high priced cliché flowers. No, instead you get Carnations, which symbolize new love and fascination, because I’m interested in being your new love.” Lexa grinned at Clarke holding the flowers out towards her.

Clarke blushed at the thought of being Lexa Wood’s girlfriend. Taking the flowers away from Lexa she smiled again. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“Anything for you, beautiful.” Lexa pushed Clarke’s hair behind her ear before continuing. “I guess now you will have to help me pick out a tie to match your dress. Let me have your number so we can talk more about this later.” She unlocked her phone and opened a new contact tab. Handing it over to Clarke, she glanced around catching the weird looks other students had thrown her way as they entered the building. It was soon to be class time so therefore more of a crowd was walking by and seeing the epic promposal she pulled.

“Alright, there you go.” Clarke grinned and handed back the phone. “And as much as I would love to stay with you all day, I do have to get to class now so don’t forget to text me later, yeah?” Without waiting for an answering, Clarke walked away once again swaying her hips. Hey, it worked last time.

 

Lexa and Clarke spent the next two weeks working up to prom constantly texting, frequently, but not always, about prom stuff. When they were not texting, they would be talking in class or sharing secret smiles in the hallway. At night, they would talk for hours ranging from subjects of what color Clarke’s dress should be (Lexa, of course, would only vote for blue because it matched her eyes.) to the one person they would kill (to which Lexa jokingly said Finn which earned her too many eye rolling emojis.). The more Clarke learned about Lexa the deeper her crush on the other girl became, and with that crush came the excitement of going to prom. For once this year, she was excited to go to a school sponsored event along with that she couldn’t wait to see what Lexa had planned for the night. Lexa and Clarke decided they would get ready separately, Clarke with her friends Raven and Octavia, and Lexa with their dates Anya and Lincoln, who were, funnily enough Lexa’s best friends. The brunette also had some tricks up her sleeve for the night and as much as Clarke tried the other girl would not tell her what she had planned.Now, it was the night of and Clarke couldn’t be more nervous or more excited for how tonight will play out for the two of them.  
Checking her watch, the blonde bit her lip in glee. “Only ten more minutes before the others get here for pictures!” She yelled up the stairs to her friends. She pulled up her dress to make sure it fit perfectly and then smoothed down the skirt. Hearing the clomp of high heels on the stairs, she looked up and gasped.

“You guys!!! You both look so good.” Laughing at the way her friends stopped to pose on the stairs she continued. “I’m kinda jealous of both of you.” They made their way to the bottom of the stairs where Clarke was waiting.

“Awe, Clarke, do you wish you asked me to prom instead? I know I look amazing and all but I bet Lexa looks pretty hot herself.” Raven asked winking at her blonde friend.

“You look so pretty too though! We all look so great, I’m so excited you decided to join us for prom, Clarke!” Octavia smiled at the girls.

“I was going to go away, I know you all would have forced me to go even if I didn’t have a date. This way though, I have a hot date and get to hang out with you guys too.” The girls hugged gently, really quick as they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
“Ahhh! That must be them!” Octavia squealed, foregoing any kind of surprise reveal she ran out to meet Lincoln. Raven and Clarke following close behind. Stepping out into the sun, the girls shielded their eyes. Octavia picked up her dress with her other hand and ran to the car as Lincoln got out of the driver. Raven, seeing Anya getting out of the passenger’s side of the car hiked up her dress and met Anya at the hood pulling her in for a kiss. Clarke watched for a minute waiting for her girl to get out of the car but no luck.

“Hey, where’s Lexa?” Clarke asked the couples, eyes searching for any sign that the brunette was about to jump out.

“She’s on her way.” Lincoln said while Anya just rolled her eyes. “I don’t know if any of you have noticed but she has quite the flair for dramatics.” As if she was waiting for that sentence to be completed, a sleek, black Maserati glides into Clarke’s driveway and comes to a stop, Lexa stepping out in a black tux, almost the human embodiment of the car.

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa started towards her at first, then pivoted on her heel, returning to her car and grabbing a bouquet of lilies. After grabbing the flowers, she made her way back to Clarke. “So I thought that going with a limo would be too stereotypical. And roses? Not for you. These are Casa Blanca lilies which stand for beauty and class, both of which you are the picture of tonight.” Lexa glanced down at her shoes blushing before looking back up at Clarke.  
Clarke grabbed the flowers and used her free hand to gently hold Lexa cheek as she leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Wow! Okay, Clarke and Lexa up against the car so I can take a picture of you both.” Abby yelled as she came out of the house. Clarke sighed pulling back from Lexa, the brunette chuckled under her breath before winking and pulling the blonde to the car. Watching Lexa relax on the hood of the car, she laughed at how extra she was then, almost as if it was meant to be, Clarke wrapped her arms around the other girl and fit into her side like two pieces of a puzzle. Abby took a few before Clarke decided that enough was enough for the cliché photos and instead she gave her prom date a gentle kiss on the forehead, creating a photo that would soon go viral and a story that would be told through the generations.


End file.
